Mystical Mumblings
by Emma15
Summary: Dean is directed to a woman of sight for guidance. Rated for language.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own "Supernatural."

* * *

_The oldest will not fall._

"Yeah, lady, whatever; what I want to know is how to keep my brother safe."

_You must understand. The eldest is the most powerful._

"Yeah, and _you _must understand that it comes for Sam. It's always come for Sam. And I need to know how to keep him safe--"

_... **always **the most powerful…_

"Twice the bastard's come for'im--"

_Evil covets that power. It makes them salivate with possibilities._

"I didn't come here to hear you babble nonsense. I was told you were real. I was told you could help."

_No one can help. They're called deadly sins for a reason, boy—envy, greed, lust…_

"I didn't come for catechism. If you can't help, I'm gone."

_Sit down._

"What for?"

_There are more things in heaven and earth—_

"--oh God."

_Haven't you ever read a fairytale boy? … ah, got your attention now, huh? Sit down. – that's a good boy_

"Woof."

_Amusing. You're quite an amusing, boy._

"I'm losin my patience lady. You got something to say or what?"

_Until you know the path you tread on, your destination will never be clear._

"Is that English?"

_Where you are going is only attainable if you know where you have been._

"What the hell does that even _mean? _This is a rip-off--"

_Fairytales. It's always the first-born; particularly if the first born is a son._

"Are you deaf? It comes for Sam. Twice it's come for Sam. Over his bed, _twice. _That isn't some friggin coincidence."

_You are right. It isn't. It attacks Sam, yes._

"I didn't come here so you could agree with me! Can you tell me how to keep him safe or not?"

_Have you never wondered—why not you? Why does it come for him and not you?_

"I don't give a shit _why. _What I want is to keep--"

_-- your brother safe, yes, quite the broken record, aren't you?_

"Fuck you, lady, and fuck your bullshit."

_It's always the firstborn son, Dean._

"Well **obviously** not this time!"

_The oldest does not fall._

"What the **_fuck _**does that _mean?"_

_He must jump, leap, let go, give in, surrender… the oldest does not _**_fall._**

"Christ lady, you ever speak anything that isn't cryptic bull?"

_You ever hold a civil tongue in that head?_

"… it's never come for me. I've never had weird dreams or moved anything with my mind or… had someone die above my bed, okay. It's not me it wants. So just… stop talking about the eldest—in this case it's _not _the eldest.In this case it's Sam... and I need... I need to protect him. I was told you could tell me things, that you could help..."

_Not only amusing, but endearing too… the ladies must lap you up. – oh dear, don't look at me like that, I'm only saying — you aren't listening to me my boy. It is always the eldest and the eldest cannot fall--_

"So then tell me why the hell it's attacking SAM.!"

_What wouldn't you do for your brother?_

"What?"

_Is there anything? Is there any enemy you wouldn't confront? Is there any line you wouldn't cross? For him, is there anything in heaven or hell, anything on earth you wouldn't move, destroy, overcome, if it meant his safety? -- I've shocked you, figures. Boys like you are usually all talk. --There is your answer, boy. You are the eldest—you are strongest, you cannot fall, and there is no line you would not cross to keep him safe. Everything else is inconsequential._

"No… no, it doesn't… I'm not… I don't see things—Sam has visions, he has…"

_We are finished here._

"No! Wait. Don't leave! I don't… I don't understand—I'm not special, I'm not--"

_You are strongest; you cannot fall—unattainable. Does not everyone covet what they cannot attain?_

"Come back—I'm not finished!"

"Sir, your time is up. Thank you for visiting Mystical Mumblings."

"You don't understand—we're not finished. She didn't--"

"Madame Ava answers one question for each of her customers. I'm sure she has done this for you. She must rest now, so another client may be rewarded with her services."

"She isn't some two-bit psychic! She's knows things! She's--"

"Of course she knows things, Sir. That is why she is here. Otherwise this venture would be quiet illegal. You must leave now. Mystical Mumblings thanks you for your patronage."

* * *

**Author's Note**: I wrote this a while ago and kept fiddling with it. I hope you liked it!! Thanks for reading:) 


End file.
